Eternal Flame
by Nanna Black
Summary: Angel, ousando ter esperanças, vai ver Buffy depois de conseguir sua humanidade.


**ETERNAL FLAME**

_História de Isabella (BabyBella)_

_Tradução por Julianna_

**Sinopse: **Angel, ousando ter esperanças, vai ver Buffy depois de conseguir sua humanidade.

**Gênero:** Romance/Songfic.

**Disclaimer:** Música? _Eternal Flame _dos Bangles. Série? Do Sr. Whedon (_Assessor aborda Bella. Sussurra algo em seu ouvido_) O QUÊ! Ele está vendendo os direitos? Então vá conseguir uma senha para mim! (_Outro sussurro_) Claro que vou esperar na fila, seu idiota! Agora vá!

**Linha Temporal:** Depois de _Shanshu em Los Angeles_.

* * *

Ela era – ainda – tão linda. As madeixas curtas, loiro-escuras, os olhos castanhos esverdeados, a pequena altura. E ela estava certa. Ela não ficava bem sob a luz do sol. Ficava _maravilhosa_. O brilho do sol parecia refletir em sua pele bronzeada, deixando ao redor de sua figura uma aura dourada.

Ele bebeu a visão dela, como um homem sedento beberia água depois de meses no deserto. Ela estava rindo e brincando com seus amigos, e ele sentiu uma pontada no coração recém-ressuscitado. Ela tinha reconstruído sua vida, parecia feliz e satisfeita. E as dúvidas começavam a trilhar seu caminho até seu coração. Quem era ele para quebrar a pequena paz que ela conseguira arranjar para si mesma?

_Pode parar, cara!_ A voz de Doyle veio de algum lugar, e ele suspirou. _Não seja um fracote, pelo amor de Deus!_

Angel, o ex-vampiro com alma, tomou um fundo – e agora necessário – suspiro. Era uma ensolarada e quente manhã de um sábado de junho, e, no Parque Central de Sunnydale, as Faculdades Unidas de Sunnydale estavam dando uma festa para celebrar o fim do semestre. Os 'Dingos Atacaram Meu Amor' estavam tocando num palco construído no meio do gramado verde, e os alunos estavam apenas relaxando e se divertindo, fazendo piqueniques em toalhas de mesa esticadas sobre a grama.

Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander e Anya eram um dos grupos. Xander estava deitado na grama com a cabeça no colo de Anya – ela olhava cobiçosamente um garoto calouro numa mesa perto de onde eles estavam. Tara estava torcendo discretamente por um jogo de voleibol a alguns metros de distância. Willow assistia a banda tocar e suavemente cantava junto, sorrindo às vezes para Oz. Buffy tinha parado de rir e agora tinha um olhar distante em seus olhos.

* * *

A pele dela estava arrepiada.

Não o arrepio ruim, 'vá-pegar-uma-arma-o-dever-chama', mas o bom, o arrepio 'Angel – está – em – algum – lugar – próximo – vá – encontrá-lo!'. Aquele que ela sentira pela última vez há meses, quando ela tinha ido para Los Angeles para salvá-lo do desejo de vingança de Faith (apenas para descobrir que ele era muito bom em seu trabalho, e mais bem-sucedido que ela em salvar a alma da morena. Aparentemente, Angel conseguira fazer em três horas o que falhara fazendo um ano antes durante um dia inteiro).

A caçadora sentiu a ânsia de gritar quando se lembrou da vaca que tinha sido para Angel. Ela esfregou seu relacionamento nascente com Riley no nariz de Angel, mas depois de ela ter voltado de Los Angeles, aquele caso simplesmente desmoronou. Ver Angel relembrou-a do que ela queria (silêncio, olhos escuros, cabelos escuros, pele fria, beijos quentes) e do que Riley não era.

A banda começou a tocar uma música suave, antiga, e Buffy fechou os olhos. Uma sombra alta caiu sobre ela, bloqueando o sol, e ela ergueu as pálpebras, pronta para gritar com quem quer que tenha ficado na frente dos raios.

As palavras de reclamação morreram em sua garganta, enquanto ela sentia o coração falhando uma batida... E então, começando a bater o mais rápido que já tinha batido.

Angel, o seu Angel, seu amor, seu companheiro, estava de pé diante dela, a mão estendida, uma expressão ilegível em seus olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali. Talvez ela estivesse sonhando...? Ela discretamente enfiou um dedo na coxa. Doeu – então isto não era um sonho.

"Angel?" Sussurrou ela, a pergunta clara em sua voz. Ele nada disse, simplesmente puxando-a de pé. O cantor começou a cantar a letra, e Buffy e Angel começaram a balançarem-se gentilmente junto ao ritmo.

**_Close your eyes _**(Feche os olhos)

**_Give me your hand, darling _**(Dê-me sua mão, querido)

**_Do you feel my heart beating? _**(Você sente meu coração batendo?)

**_Do you understand? _**(Será que você entende?)

**_Do you feel the same? _**(Será que sente o mesmo?)

**_Am I only dreaming? _**(Estarei só sonhando?)

**_Is this burning an eternal flame? _**(Ou é uma chama eterna que está queimando?)

A princípio rígidos e estranhos ao redor um do outro, seus corpos rapidamente acostumaram-se, novamente, à sua proximidade, e logo caçadora e vampiro (será que ele ainda era um?) estavam novamente relaxados e confortáveis ao redor um do outro, do jeito que tinham sido anos antes. Buffy inclinou-se no abraço de Angel, sua cabeça achando seu lugar usual no peito dele, seu ouvido repousando sobre o coração morto dele.

Espere... O que era isto? Este maravilhoso, novo, desesperadamente desejado som no peito de Angel, um som que se repetia ritmicamente, estavelmente, de novo e de novo e de novo...

Buffy logo compreendeu o que era, e sentiu alegria emergindo em seu coração, junto de esperança. Angel tinha uma pulsação... e sua geralmente fria pele estava tão quente, tão... viva. Ela juntou dois e dois e fez as contas: coração batendo e (ela deu uma espiadinha rápida no rosto dele por sob os cílios)... bochechas coradas...

**_I believe it's meant to be, darling _**(Acredito que é predestino, querido)

**_I watch you when you are sleeping _**(Eu te observo enquanto você dorme)

**_You're the one with me _**(É você quem está comigo)

**_Do you feel the same? _**(Será que se sente assim?)

**_Am I only dreaming? _**(Estarei só sonhando?)

**_Or is this burning an eternal flame? _**(Ou é uma chama eterna que está ardendo?)

Willow desprendeu os olhos de seu namorado e olhou ao redor para ver o que seus amigos estavam fazendo. Tara estava conversando com esse cara muito bonitinho com grandes olhos cinza, perto da quadra de vôlei; Xander e Anya tinham sumido (provavelmente, Willow pensou com uma careta – e muito corretamente -, para fazer sexo). E Buffy...

A ruiva engasgou-se. Sua melhor amiga e colega de quarto, loira e doente de amor, estava dançando. Até aí, nada errado – de fato, Willow estava feliz que Buffy estivesse dançando. O que surpreendera a Wicca fora com quem Buffy estava dançando. A caçadora parecia muito feliz e contente entre os braços fortes de seu ex-namorado.

Willow piscou uma vez. Então, piscou de novo. E uma terceira vez. Ela então coçou os olhos, ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Angel e Buffy, corpos colados um ao do outro, dançavam lentamente, sob a plena luz do sol – também sob os olhares muito invejosos da inteira metade feminina da FUS.

Então, um sorriso curvou seus lábios. Angel estava de pé sob a luz do sol, ileso, as bochechas meio rosadas pelo sol (e talvez pela proximidade de Buffy...). E Buffy parecia em paz, não confusa ou perdida como Willow tinha se sentido uns poucos minutos antes. Angel era humano. E tinha voltado para Buffy. Todas as coisas estavam certas de novo em seu mundo. Uma Caçadora feliz significava uma Caçadora trabalhadora. E uma Buffy feliz significava uma Willow feliz.

**_Say my name _**(Chame meu nome)

**_Sun shines through the rain _**(O sol brilha através da chuva)

**_Your whole life's so lonely _**(Toda a sua vida é tão solitária)

**_Then come and ease the pain _**(Então venha e alivie a dor)

**_I don't wanna lose this feeling, no _**(Não quero perder esse sentimento, não)

O agora ex-vampiro sentiu alegria enquanto sentia sua alma gêmea aninhar-se mais profundamente em seus braços. Seu queixo veio repousar sobre os cabelos dela, que tinham um perfume de baunilha e morando. O sangue dela cantava-lhe, sobre paz e amor e completa felicidade. O aroma dela era uma mistura de baunilha, euforia e maravilha e excitação... Não havia necessidade de palavras... Nem necessidade de lágrimas... Nem necessidade de dor no coração. Não mais. A história de amor deles era cheia dos dois últimos, mas lágrimas e dor no coração estavam no passado.

Agora, amor, felicidade e paz estavam esperando por eles, bem ali, a seu alcance.

**_Close your eyes _**(Feche os olhos)

**_Give me your hand _**(Dê-me sua mão)

**_Do you feel my heart beating? _**(Será que sente meu coração batendo?)

**_Do you understand? _**(Será que entende?)

**_Do you feel the same? _**(Será que sente o mesmo?)

**_Am I only dreaming? _**(Estarei só sonhando?)

**_Is this burning an eternal flame? _**(É uma chama eterna que está queimando?)


End file.
